The present invention pertains to the field of intra vena cava filters. In particular, the present invention pertains to the retrieval of intra vena cava filters.
Intra vena cava filters are commonly implanted either temporarily or permanently in patients at risk for blood clotting.
The present invention pertains to an intra vena cava filter implantable temporarily or permanently, and methods for removal thereof. The filter includes struts having sharpened tips which engage the wall of the vein or inner surface of another organ to provide positional stability of the filter. The method in accordance with the present invention preferably includes the steps of further stabilizing the filter, compressing the struts and shielding the sharpened tips of the struts for subsequent removal of the filter.